yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сплетни
thumb|250px Сплетни (англ. Gossip) — тип взаимодействия, используемый главным героем против соперницы или ученика, с целью нанесения вреда их репутации. Сплетни являются одним из мирных способов устранения соперницы. Геймплей В начале игры сила ваших сплетен будет слабая и вы будете наносить больше вреда себе, чем сопернице. Усилить эффект от сплетен можно при помощи Инфо-чан, навыка соблазнения, интернета, ношения определенных трусов с бонусом, и навыка «Психология». Чтобы навредить сопернице при помощи Инфо-чан, нужно сделать некоторое количество панцушотов и прислать их ей. После, нужно воспользоваться услугой Инфо-чан под названием «Темный секрет». На данный момент это работает только на Коконе Харуке. Инфо-чан пришлет вам видео, на котором показано, как Кокона продает свои ношенные трусы парню из другой школы. Тёмный секрет.png|Описание услуги. Услуги (6).png|Сообщение от Инфо-чан. Если повысить свой навык соблазнения при помощи Эротической манги до максимума, то эффект сплетен увеличится среди девушек, а на 2 уровне среди парней. Чтобы снизить репутацию при помощи интернета, необходимо разузнать секретную и провокационную информацию о вашей сопернице. Для этого нужно длительное время следить за ней. На данный момент, вы можете узнать кое-что интересное только о Коконе из ее телефонного разговора с неизвестным мужчиной. Аяно может узнать о том, что она занимается Эджо-консай (Платные свидания) и выложить эту информацию в интернет. Все, кто увидят эту запись, поверят вашим словам, и репутация Коконы снизится до −50. Но если написать ложную и непроверенную информацию о ком-либо, то ваша репутация пострадает. Сайт школы.png В будущем навык «Психология» будет влиять на снижение и повышение репутации в вашу пользу. На данный момент это действие недоступно. Последствия Если репутация ученика −33 или ниже, то задиры будут издеваться над этим учеником. Если репутация соперницы снизится до −100 и ниже, то Сенпай не примет ее чувства. Обычный ученик перестанет ходить в школу. Аяно может довести свою соперницу до самоубийства, если понизит её репутацию до −150. Бонусы при сплетнях Бонусы могут комбинироваться. Чтобы достичь максимального эффекта, Аяно должна соединить их все. * Обычные сплетни без бонусов: репутация соперницы снизится на 1 единицу. * Сплетни с задирами: репутация соперница снизится на 2 единицы. * Сплетни с другом: репутация соперницы снизится на 2 единицы. * Высокая репутация Аяно: репутация соперницы снизится на 2 единицы. * Панцу с бонусом: репутация соперницы снизится на 2 единицы. * Инфо-чан прислала тёмный секрет: репутация соперницы снизится на 2 единицы. * Навык соблазнения 2 уровня: репутация соперницы снизится на 2 единицы (при условии, что вы сплетничаете с учеником мужского пола). * Навык соблазнения 5 уровня: репутация соперницы снизится на 2 единицы (если вы сплетничаете с девушкой). * Интернет: репутация соперницы (на данный момент Коконы) снизится на 50 единиц. Факты * Аяно никогда не будет сплетничать о Сенпае, потому что она не сможет причинить ему больWhy do we have to kill girls, if we can just destroy the reputation of Senpai, and no one will fall in love with him?. * Если некоторое время не понижать репутацию соперницы, то она будет стремиться к нулюI've considered this.. * Даже если другие ученики будут хотеть смерти соперницы, то они все равно придут в ужас, если Аяно убьёт еёWill the students still act horrified when Yandere-chan kills Kokona when the students want her dead?. * Понижать и повышать репутацию учеников можно с помощью нажатия «+» и «-» в их профилях, отправленных Инфо-чан. * В случае с учительницей целью Аяно будет найти доказательства и заставить уволить её, а не максимально понизить её репутацию. Источники En:Gossip pl:Plotkowanie es:Cotillear fr:Harcèlement scolaire de:Mobbing pt-br:Fofoca zh-tw:謠言 Категория:Способы устранения